Lycan's World
by stardust2011
Summary: A young girl comes to Cross Academy seeking vengence agains Kaname for killing her sister. Has Zero finally met someone with as much hatred as he does for the vampire? And what secret is she hiding? I do not own Vampire Knight. ZeroxOc


**~376 B.C.~**

Its amazing how peaceful a forest can be until something stirs everything up. That something was me. As hard as it was in a long dress, I was running through the forest. Snapping twigs, branches, leaves crunched beneith my feet. My heartbeat was racing, my body felt like it was going to explode. I trip over a trees root and slam into the ground. I cry out as pain shot through my back. Quickly, I get back up and start running once again. This time not so graceful, I was stummbling over everything. My feet felt like they were on fire. I could feel the blood from my cut soles. Everything hurt. The full moon lit my way through the dense forest. I could see the mountians in the distance. _Why... Why was this happening to me._ I trip again and slam into the ground. I could hear my bones crunch and twist. What was happening to me. My father stood before me as I let out a howl. He looked darkly down at me, his eyes glowing yellow. My face felt like it was on fire I could feel my bones moving and twisting.

"How much pain are you in right now?"

I spit at his feet,"What have you done to me!" I snarl at him. He smiles at me which makes my body shudder with anger. I launch my self at him, he grabs my forearms before I could get to him and throws me into the air. All my pain melted away and a vicious ripping sound filled the air. I landed on my ground. My body felt powerful. I turn around and look in the small stream. A silver wolf was looking back at me. Sparkling yellow eyes, red tribe markings around it's eyes and on it's shoulders. I whip around and face him. My father stood in front of me, smiling proudly.

"Congratulation Alexandra. You now know the family secret." He steps towards me and the same ripping sound happens. A giant jet black wolf stood before me.

* * *

><p>~Present Day~<p>

"Kaname-sama, what are we doing down here?" A blonde boy looks cautiously follows behind his leader down a dark hallway. The tall dark haired man doesn't answer and continues walking. The walls were wet and mossy. They were in a dark basement tunnel, at the end of the tunnel was a little light. The sound of chains being dragged against the cement echos down the hallway.

"Good. She's awake." The man, Kaname, smirks and continues down the hallway. More movement and a growl echos. The blonde shudders.

"Kaname-sama..."

"It's alright Ichijo, and stay here." Kaname walks into the opening leaving Ichijo at the enterance. "Goodevening Hunter." He speaks to the shadow. A girl jumps out and tries to attack Kaname, the chains restrict had long white hair and sickly pale skin to match. Her brown eyes gleam with hatred.

"Kaname!" Ichijo yells. Kaname hold up a hand warning him to stay back.

"How rude Hunter. I thought you learned some manners sense your a princess." He smirks and taunts the girl. She struggles even more to reach him. "I have a propsition for you."

She stops her struggling and looks at him, "And why should I help you? Helping you is what got me in this situation."

"If you suceed in this it will earn your freedom." Hunter raises an eyebrow and crosses her skeleton arms. "I need you to kill a vampire for me. I can't kill him and surely I know you can."

"And why should I?"

"You know if your sister was in this situation she'd do it." The girls eyes narrow.

"My sister wouldn't have gotten herself into this!" Hunter snarls again.

"Now, now Hunter. Do you want your freedom or not?" He smiles and turns to walk away. She whimpers and pulls against the chains. They start to cur into her wrists.

"Wait!" She cries out.

The doors start to open, a small brown haired girl struggles to hold back a large group of screaming girls. A silvver haired boy stands off to the side leaning on a tree, glaring at the people emerging from behind he door. Something catches his eye. Next to the leader stood a girl with long white hair and extremely skinny, almost sickly skinny. She looks directly at him and whispers something to the brown haired man. He nods and continue walking down the path. They disappear and the girls started to receed. The small girl walks up to him.

"Zero, its time to go get dinner with the Headmaster." She smiles and grabs his arm. Reluctently, allows her to drag him away to the Headmasters dorm.

A energetic blonde haired man greets the two students at the door. He describes the dinner to them as they sit down and eat in silence. Yuki speaks up and finally breaks the silence.

"So who's the new girl in the Night Class?"

The Headmaster looks up from his meal with curiousity, "What new student?"

The table shakes as Zero slams his hands down, "Theres a new student that you don't even know!" A howl breaks Zero's yelling. Headmaster freezes and looks out the window with worry. "If theres a student that you didn't know was here then why did Kaname bring her!" He storms out the door.

Down in the lobby the doors fly open revealing a girl with jet black hair. Her dark blue eyes dart around the room . "CROSS!" Her voice echos through the dorm. Yuki turns and sees the Headmaster duck under his desk. Zero stops short out the door way. The girl appears at the end of the hallway. "Kaien Cross!" She snarls and storms past Zero and into the the room. Her heels clicking agains the tiles as she goes. "I have a bone to pick with you!" The girl picks up the man from underneith the desk and slams him against the wall. "Where is she! I heard her! We all did!" She yells at him.

"Ahh... Alexandra... How nice to see you again..." The man says nervously.

She snarls again, "Don't mess with me Cross, I'm here on business. My buisness is my little sister! Now, where is she!"

"I really don't know Alexandra" He slams against the ground as she releases him. Another howl echos through the air outside.

"See! She's here, Cross!" She looks out the window. Zero watches the girl, her movement and body stye looked familar to him. "You know what she looks like Cross! Her white hair is unforgetable!"

"I know where she is." He speaks up. She whips around and glares at him.

"Take me to her." She grabs his wrist and they sprint out the door.

At a large fountain, about half way to the Moon Dorms, Alexandra slams on the brakes. She lifts her head and looks around. Zero stops and looks back at her.

"What is it?" He watches her. The girl before him looks around sniffing the air.

"She's this way." Alexandra takes off into the woods to the right. Zero watches the girl disappear into the woods. He rolls his eyes and follows after her. The sent of blood grows stronger as he moves though the trees. He reaches a smalle clearing and sees Kaname, Alexandra was kneeing on the ground with the white haired girl in her arms. Quietly, he moves behind a tree and watches.

"What did you do to her." Alexandra whispers still holding her sister in her arms. The young girls throat was cut and her heart was ripped out. The life in her brown eyes were gone.

"I had a deal with her and she broke it." Kaname crosses his arms.

She signs laying a hand on the girl's eyes and closes them, "You know what this means don't you?" Alexandra lays the girl down and stands, glaring at the brunette. He raises and eyebrow at her. "A life for a life." She launches herself at the vampire. Her nails grow longer and sharper as they plunge forward towards his heart. Blood splatters the grass. Alexandra found herself surrounded by vampires. One, which was not her target, was standing infront of her in place of Kaname. Her hand holding the young girls heart. " You coward, Kaname!" She turns, ripping the heart out of the girls chest, looking for the man. She spots him in a tree.

"There's your "life". Your dept is repaid." He smirks as she snarls.

"You know, Kaname..." She looks around at the vampires, "this isn't really fair." The girl smirks.

"We've had enough of you disrespecting our master!" A girl with long blonde hair yells. Alexandra's eyes flicker to the girl then back to Kaname.

"You've got them so trained...if only they knew what they were up against..." She looks down her hair covering her face with shadows, "Do they even know what their up against?" The girl looks up at the man in the tree. A wicked smile on her face as her eyes turn yellow. She crouches down as blood whips over her head. "Ooooh Kaname, you got some special ones." The girl dodges another attack from the boy. A blonde steps forward and sends ice flying at her. She blocks it with her arm. Blood drips from the slice on her forearm. The vampires around her now sense what she was by the smell of her blood. They all tensed.

"Enough! Fighting is strictly forbidden on school grounds!" Yuki jumps infront the Alex, Zero steps out with Bloody Rose drawn.

"Great, The Guardians are here." Someone mummbles and everyone starts to disappear. Zero turns around to find the girl and the two bodies gone. Kaname stares down at him. He knew he was watching, Kaname never missed a thing.

"Kaname, explain yourself!" Zero yells at him.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Zero. " The brunette walks away.

Off in the woods, Alexandra set fire to a stack of wood with her sister on top. The dead vampire's body behind her on the ground. She sighs and looks at the body. Her claws extend on her right hand as she plunches it into the body and pulls out it's heart.

"If only this was Kaname's." She bites into the heart.


End file.
